


A Deadly Love

by EverMidnight



Category: Death - Fandom
Genre: DeathXReader, F/M, Reader-Insert, ReaderXDeath, Yandere, Yandere!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverMidnight/pseuds/EverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone around you was falling in love and getting into relationships and there you were. No love interests at all... until one day you find THE ONE. You never get to see him because of his work but then you found a way to... it may not be the safest way but it's all worth it for him to notice you. </p><p>Yandere!Reader x Death</p><p>(This is inspired by a Tumblr post that I saw a while ago)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Wow! _____ look what Keith just sent me! He's so cute!!" Your best friend continued on about her love for her boyfriend. It's not that it was annoying or made you upset, just jealous. You weren't jealous of either of them and you felt no malice intent towards them, just towards their relationship. You've been asked out several times by a bunch of different people but you had absolutely no interest in any of them. It made you wonder if you were just incompatible with everyone.

"_____? Are you listening?" Your friend was waving her hand in front of your face with a worried look.

"Hmmm? I'm sorry Komi, what did you say?" You gave her a reassuring smile she shook her head, she was used to you being like this. 

"Keith invited me to the dinner, wanna come?"

"And third wheel it? No thanks, I was just gonna go home. I'm kinda tired anyways." 

"...Are you sure? I get worried about you sometimes _____, you never go out. Maybe you need to find yourself a man." She giggled while you gave her a glare. "Alright, alright, forget that I mentioned it."

"My shift is about over, I'm gonna go now." You gave Komi a little wave before opening the counter door and going to the woman's room to get changed. You opened the door to the room and turned on the light. You looked at yourself in large the mirror before you began taking off your uniform. You folded it up neatly and stuffed it into your locker with your work shoes. You worked in a little cafe that required you to wear a little maid outfit and shoes, it attracted a lot of male customers. Even with so many coming in and flirting with you, you still couldn't find a boyfriend. 

"Whatever, who needs love anyways?" You mumbled to yourself as you pulled on your street clothes. You exited the locker room leaving it the way you'd found it. You walked past the counter once again and flashed Komi a smile before walking leaving the store. You lived in walking distance of your house so you didn't need a car, not that you could afford one anyways, it only took about twenty minutes to walk to your job.

'Maybe I should have taken up the offer to go with Komi and Keith... I only have Ramen at the house. I could always go pick up something, if I actually had money.' You thought to yourself while you pressed the button the cross walk button. You waited for the little white icon of the man to show up signaling it was safe to walk. You were crossing the street when suddenly you heard the sound of a car coming your way, and it was going fast. You looked up to see a blue car racing towards you, it was swerving all over the place. You gasped and tried to bolt out of the way but the car collided with you anyway. In seconds you were engulfed in darkness but (to your liking) you didn't feel much pain. You tried to force your eyes open but it felt like you didn't even belong to your own body. Then you heard a voice far away, you couldn't tell what it was saying. You felt your eyes flutter open and you were blinded by a bright light while the rest of your senses came back to you. When you looked around you everything was in shades of gray... that is except a figure and the car he was standing next to.

"Another drunk driver... boring." A man was standing by the blue car the had hit you. He was tall and had black messy hair. His outfit consisted of a black dress shirt and black jeans, he looked menacing from behind but there was something off about him. You tried to sit up but your whole body was engulfed in a hot pain. You groaned and the man's head shot to you. 

"I was sure you'd died... you must be lucky." He had beautifully striking red eyes that felt like he was looking into your soul. "How are you even awake? Thought I'd put everyone to sleep, whatever I guess." He strutted over to you and squatted beside your body. 

"W-who.... are y-you?" It was painful to croak out the words. 

"I'm the Grim Reaper other wise known as Death." He gave you a cocky grin and narrowed his beautiful eyes. You felt your heart race as you looked upon this gorgeous man. 

'I want to say how beautiful you are! Come on, speak up!' He reached down and pulled your chin up as if he was trying to get a better look at your face. You felt your face become a fiery hot red and you suppressed a sigh. 

'Is this what love feels like? My heart feels tight! I can't even breathe...' You were short of breath and you weren't sure whether it was from the accident or the man touching you but you assumed the latter. 

"Such a shame a pretty little girl like you would get into such an accident. You're times not up yet so you won't die today. See you later than." The man let go of your face and stood up. It felt like all the warmth had been sucked out of you suddenly. You wanted his hands on you again, you wanted him close to you again, you wanted to scream out to him. 

"W-wait!" You choked out but he had already disappeared. All the color came back along with the sounds of the world around you. It had felt as if everything that had just happened between you and the strange man... Death, as just a dream. You heard sirens coming toward you and there were people crowding around you. 

"ARE YOU OKAY? What happened? STAY AWAKE!" The voices around you mixed all together as you slid into unconsciousness. As you closed your eyes all you could picture was the man you had met... the man you needed to see again.


	2. First Blood

You opened your eyes slowly and was bombarded with bright white. The too clean smell combined with the pristine white told you that you were in a hospital. You glanced at the beeping machine beside you and then at the IV stand that held a clear liquid. You looked down at your body but it was covered with a white blanket,you had wanted to see how many wires were stuck in your arm. 

'Komi hates needles and anything to do with hospitals... I bet she put the blanket so high up on me so she wouldn't have to see where they went in.' You looked around the room and saw a brown table in the corner of the room, it was cluttered with cards and an assortment of flowers. It warmed your heart knowing people had come to visit you. You sat in the hospital bed peacefully until a blonde haired woman in blue scrubs came in. 

"Look whose awake!" She said cheerfully as she tinkered with the beeping machine.. "You sure are a lucky girl! I'll go call your friend, she's been coming in every day. She sure is worried about you." The woman shuffled out and you wer left in silence again. You picked up the TV remote beside you and turned it on. As usual there was nothing much to watch so you settled of the news. The anchorwoman was talking about a shooting that happened recently but you paid little attention to it. 

"________~!" Komi rushed in while dragging out your name. She was still wearing her school uniform making you believe she had just gotten out and rushed over here. Her flushed cheeks and windblown hair confirmed your thought. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Tears were coming to her eyes. 

"Hey Komi" Was all you could think to say as your friend pulled you into a hug. You winced in pain, "Injured remember." 

"Sorry!" She cried and let you go. 

"So how long was I out for?" 

"Three days...I didn't think you were gonna wake up. The doctors said it was amazing you survived and didn't even come out that hurt." Now that she mentioned it you were surprised yourself. You were hit straight on by a car going at least 50 mph. You should be dead... "How's your arm and head?"

"Fine, doesn't even hurt." You lifted your arm up over the blanket. It was badly bruised and had lots of scratches but it wasn't broken and you only had a minor headache. 

"You sure are amazing _____... I'm glad you're okay." You saw tears begin to form in Komi's eyes again as she took your hand and squeezed it. The nurse came back in wit ha tray of food consisting of a piece of bread, some soup and a cup of orange juice. 

"Thank you," You said to her as she set the food down in front of you. 

"I'll help you!" Komi said excitedly as she took the scooped up a spoonful of soup and blew on it softly. "Open up!" She called as she fed you the soup. You let her baby you. 

"I think the only reason you're doing this is so that you can eat half of it Komi." Every bite that she fed to you she would give herself one. She had even drank most of your orange juice. 

"Noooo, I'm doing this because I love you." She ate another spoonful of soup. "Ooh! Hot! Hot! Hot!" She cried as she dropped the spoon back into the bowl and fanned at her mouth. 

"Karma," You smiled at her and she playfully swatted your head. "Injured!" You called to her again. Suddenly the sound of electronic music filled the room, Komi took her phone out from her uniform jacket pocket and answered the call. 

"Hey Mom, what's up?...."The hospital, ______ woke up..... yeah.....I guess....yeah...see you soon then, I love you too." She hung up the phone and sighed. "Mom says she needs me to pick up some things for dinner. The market closes at eight today so I need to get going." She gave you a big hug. "I come visit you before school tomorrow okay?"

"You don't have to..." You began to say but she gave you a stern glare. 

"Of course I do. You're my friend ______, see ya!" She waved to you as she walked out the room. You could slightly see out the window and about a minute or two later you saw Komi jogging from the hospital and around a corner. The nurse walked back in. 

"All done with you're food, sweetie?" You nodded and she took the tray of food from you. A tall man in a white coat came in next. 

"Good evening young lady, how are you feeling?" The doctor came over and held a stethoscope to your chest. 

"Fine."

"Good good, you're lucky you know."

"I've been told that before." By Komi and... the man.

"Well, you seem just find now, you'll be out by tomorrow. Let's get all of these off of you then." He turned off the machine and unhooked it from your arm. He went to your other side and carefully took the IV out and put a band-aid on it. "Alright, so if you need anything just press the button to call a nurse." With that he left, the nurse followed after him. 

"Could you turn off the light please?" You asked as the woman was leaving the room. She flipped the switch and closed the door behind her. The sun was almost set by now and it as getting darker and darker in your room. You focused back to the TV, it was still on the news and you turned it up. 

"-ccident ended up in the death of the driver, Juno Ragasani. Luckily there was only one person injured. She was walking across the street when the drunk driver ran into her, as said by a bystander. After hitting the high school girl, the driver was said to have continued on and run into a nearby light post killing the driver. Now for the weather." You tuned out again as they began talking about the forecast for the next week. 

'So the guy really did die...' You didn't feel bad about it at all though. In your opinion he deserved it. Plus because of his death you got to meet...HIM. At the thought of him you couldn't help but blush. You held your hands to your face dreamily and thought of Death. 'I need to see him again...but how? I could die... then I would surely see him right? But that would only be for a split second. I need to find a way to see him for a longer amount of time.' You contemplated about what to do. 

"I bet he visits hospitals all the time....what with all the death happening here." You whispered to yourself. You felt a grin tug at the corners of your mouth. "I just have to find someone whose dying... easy!" You giggled to yourself while you pulled the covers away from your body. You slid off of the hospital bed and began searching around for your things. You easily found them next to the desk of flowers in a plastic bag. You dumped out the contents and shuffled through your items. 

'Shirt... pants.... sock... keys....PHONE!' You grabbed it and tried to turn it on but it just flashed you a red light. 

"Dead..." You threw the phone away from you and stood back up. "Whatever," You slowly opened the door and was confronted by a nurse in pink. 

"Where are you going ma'am?" She looked tired and bored with her job. 

"T-to the bathroom," You congratulated yourself on how fast you came up with the lie.

"Down that hall and to the right. You'll see it right away." She pointed you in the direction. 

"Oh and what's the time?" You asked before following her directions. 

"It's about 10:48 now, you should really get going to bed." She said and walked away. You watched her turn the corner and continued down the way she said but rather than going to the right you went left and it led you to an elevator. You walked into the elevator and went up a floor. It was pretty abandoned so you didn't have to talk to anyone. You walked into the closest room. It was dark and hard to see but you could make out the figure of someone in the bed and another beside it. They were sleeping soundly, there was no chance either of them would die anytime soon. You checked three other rooms until you found a room with a man who was hooked up to life support. 

'Perfect," You quietly closed the door behind you and walked over to the heart monitor and giggled to yourself. You picked up a stray piece of cloth from the side of the bed and hesitantly gripped the plug with the cloth. You closed your eyes and yanked out the plug before running back out of the room. You could hear the loud beep even behind the door. All the attendants were farther away and you knew it would take them a second to get here. Suddenly there was a bright light and you could feel all the energy in your body disappear, it almost felt like you were going to pass out where you were but you knew what was coming next. Everything went into shades of gray and you excitedly ran back into the room. There he was, standing confidently over the sick man. Death heard you come in and he looked in your direction. 

"You again?" He asked in a confused tone. 

"H-h-hi..." Your face felt like it was on fire and you couldn't breathe just like before. 

"How are you still awake? That shouldn't be possible..." His bright eyes darkened into a deep red as he walked over to you. He bent down to look into your face, you became flustered.

"I...uh..."

"Nervous? I guess that's to be expected when talking to the Grim Reaper."

"M-my names ______...." You stuttered out. 

"Yeah, I know. I almost took your soul remember, silly humans." He stood back up and pet you on the head. "Back to work," You blinked and he was gone. Your flustered self vanished and you got back to work. You rushed over to the machine and plugged it back in still holding the cloth. You ran back out of the room while stuffing the cloth into your shirt. You made it to the elevator by the time the colors and sounds of the world came back. You saw a man and woman rushing into the room you'd just left as the elevator dinged. You confidently walked back to your room and removed the cloth from your hospital dress and pushed it in with your street clothes. You returned to your bed and fell asleep thinking of your love. 

"I got to see you again... my love... Don't worry, we'll see each other again soon. Very soon." You giggled to yourself and fell asleep easily when thinking of Death.


End file.
